Super Yoshi's Island
Super Yoshi's Island is the fourth installment of the Yoshi's Island series released for the Wii U and developed by Nintendo EAD Tokyo and 1-Up Studios, the ones who worked on Super Mario 3D World. The game shows a new story and has new graphics similarly to 3D World. It stars Yoshi as the main protagonist as always, while he stops Baby Bowser's plans to make Yoshi's Island his new castle. The babies introduced in this game are Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Toad which all make the Yoshi carrying that particular baby have a similar ability to that character. Yoshi carrying Baby Mario is the normal Yoshi for beginners. Yoshi carrying Baby Luigi allows Yoshi to jump higher but his traction is pretty bad. Yoshi carrying Baby Peach lets it float more in the air but he's slower. Yoshi carrying Baby Toad makes him run faster but makes his flutter jumps shorter. Plot As the Yoshi Clan is seen harvesting berries, one particular Green Yoshi harvests for berries in a different part of the jungle. While harvesting, he notices a group of Toadies attacking a stork on the sky. The Yoshi gets surprised and looks around to see what he can do, he notices one of the watermelons and throws it at the Toadies in the sky. The watermelon knocks out the Toadies but the Stork gets surprised enough to drop the sack he was holding, Yoshi starts worrying once again and tries to line himself properly to catch the white sack. The dinosaur manages to catch it and sees that Baby Mario pops out of the sack. Yoshi then looks at the sky and notices the Toadies locking the Stork in a cage and flying away with it. They also drop three more sacks and Yoshi tries to catch them as well. He catches the sacks and leaves them on the ground and goes to inform the Yoshi Clan. The screen cuts to black and then shows the clan looking at the sacks from a distance, with the Green Yoshi stepping in to grab one with Baby Mario but the other babies soon pop out of their sacks. Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Toad pop out. All of them start crying which hurts the Yoshi Clan's ears. The Green Yoshi gets the idea to place Baby Mario on his saddle, which calms the baby down. The other Yoshi start joining in and putting the other babies on their saddles. The four Yoshi look at each other while the Yoshi Clan starts celebrating. The Green Yoshi notices the sack has some words on it that say "Property of Mr. Stork, return if lost". He gets determined and starts speaking in Yoshi language, telling the Yoshi Clan that they will deliver the babies to that Mr. Stork. They start celebrating and get out of the jungle they were in. Outside, the four Yoshi step out and start looking around and see a bunch of Toadies with a cage. Green Yoshi remembers the incident with the Stork and tells the other three to follow them, commencing the adventure. Once they finish the first level, they see the Toadies once again but they notice the Yoshi themselves as well. The Toadies get surprised and start talking to each other. They then press a small button that makes a big alarm go off. Kamek arrives in his broom and meets with the Yoshi. Saying that these are the "threats" the troop is dealing with. Kamek tells them to stop meddling in their plans or else, they don't want to know what happens next. He then leaves and tells the Toadies to be more careful. When the Yoshi reach the final castle, they meet up with Kamek once again. He tells them that they got here but now it is time to finally destroy them himself. He battles the heroes but when he loses, the racket wakes up Baby Bowser which makes him cry loudly as well. The baby king notices the Yoshi and says he really wants that and demand Kamek gets it for him. The beat up Kamek tells the baby that he can't afford that. Baby Bowser decides to take them by force instead and battles the Yoshi himself. After losing, Baby Bowser starts crying louder which aggravates Kamek. The baby then runs away out of the castle. Kamek gets steaming mad at the Yoshi for destroying Bowser's feelings and decides to use magic on himself to make himself huge enough to defeat the Yoshi. After a humiliating defeat, Kamek goes down to normal size and lies on the floor. Baby Bowser comes back and starts jumping on Kamek's belly and demands he gives him a bottle. Kamek lets out a sigh and Bowser starts crying once again. The Yoshi keep moving on and free Mr. Stork from his imprisonment, he thanks the dinosaurs and the screen cuts back to the jungle. The Yoshi Clan is seen happily jumping and waving goodbye as Mr. Stork wraps up the babies in the white sacks and takes them back to their respective parents. He bids farewell to the dinosaurs and flies away. The Green Yoshi strikes a happy pose and the game ends, cueing the credits. Worlds & Levels Jungle Path The first world of the game, it mimics the same world introduced in the first installment where it basically acts like a tutorial. A very short world and only contains an unnamed level as the tutorial. World 1: Yoshi Jungle The very first world of the game. Takes place in a jungle like habitat which contains various rivers and mud on the ground. #Run & Throw! #Calm Rivers #Vine Path #Fort of Lakitu #Down the Fort's Path #Misty Foliage #Watch Out for the Bull! #Snazzy Castle of Snazz World 2: Barren Desert The second world of the game. It takes place on a desert environment that has various Cacti and Pokey enemies you have to defend yourself against. #Slipping Sand #Tricky Klepto! #Old Oasis #Fort of Bravery #Shy Guy Cave #Don't Get Poked! #Fierce Sandstorm #Hot Hot Castle World 3: Canopy Treeway The third world of the game. Takes place in a forest environment where the trees mostly act as platforms. It also has various foliage around. #Tricky Bugs! #Atop the Tree #Don't Look Down! #Fort of Phobias #Sticky Route #Cold Part of the Forest #Lakeside View #Smash Compact Castle World 4: Mountainous Steps The fourth world of the game. Takes place in a mountainous environment that has high elevations. It also has numerous caves in it. #A Perilous Walk #Cool Cave, Cool #Walk on the Heavens #Fort of Chomping #Route Through the Hills #Diamond Cave #Toady Hideout #Booming Castle World 5: Oceanic Breeze The fifth world of the game. Takes place in a beach environment, though it has levels where you underwater completely. #Nice Stroll Through the Beach #Pointy Corals #Trench of Coolness #Fort of Pinching #A Cave Underwater? #Watch out for Fire?! #Dark Depths #Stormy Castle World 6: Heavenly Skies The sixth world of the game. Takes place above the sky in clouds, it is pretty high up and has odd geographical lands above the skies. #A Cloudy Beginning #Mist Above the Clouds #Fuzzies Are Back?! #Fort of Wings #Land Above the Skies #Flying Para-Koopas! #Galactic Beginning and End #Constellated Castle World 7: Freezing Lands The seventh world of the game. Takes place in a snowy land, the traction is lowered here and Yoshi might slip occasionally on ice. #Nice Ice Land #Subzero Break #Lake On Ice #Fort of Magic #Crystal Cave #Fuzzies Won't Stop! #Shy Guys On Ice?! #Icy Greenhouse World 8: Badlands The eight and final world of the game. Takes place in a volcanic area of Yoshi's Island and has lava on the levels, to simulate normal Bowser levels. #Ice Meets Fire #Inside The Ash Cave #Pyro Guys Ahoy! #Fort of Flames #Ignite the Rope! #Hot Water #Into the Volcano #Bowser's Castle Enemies *Bandit *Baseball Boy *Big Boo *Bill Blaster *Bullet Bill *Blargg *Blooper *Blow Hard *Boo *Boo Guy *Boss Bass *Bumpty *Bungee Piranha *Bur *Chain Chomp *Chomp *Chomp Shark *Cloud Drop *Coral Pointer *Crabble *Crazee Dayzee *Crusher Blargg *Dancing Spear Guy *Deerer *Debull *Dizzy Dandy *Drool Hard *Egg-Enut *Egg-Plant *Eggo-Dil *Fang *Fat Guy *Fleeper *Flightless Goonie *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Flopsy Fish *Fly Guy *Fuzzy *Ghost Piranha *Glide Guy *Gobblin *Gooey Goon *Goonie *Green Glove *Grinder *Gusty *Hanging Blow Hard *Hot Lips *Invisighoul *Koopa *Lakitu *Lantern Ghost *Lava Bubble *Mega Cheep-Cheep *Nep-Enut *Nipper Dandelion *Nipper Plant *Nipper Spore *Para-Koopa *Petal Guy *Pirate Guy *Piscatory Pete *Pointey *Potted Ghost *Pyro *Rocket Guy *Shy Guy *Shy Stack *Skeleton Goonie *Slugger *Snap Jaw *Spear Guy *Spray Fish *Stilt Guy *Stompin' Chomp *Super Big Blargg *Super Big Tap-Tap *Tap-Tap *Tube Guy *Wall Lakitu *Wild Piranha *Wild Ptooie Piranha *Windbag *Woozy Guy *Zeus Guy Bosses Mimicking its past installment's style, there are two bosses on each world. One on a fort, and one on the castle. *Laki Spiner (World 1 Fort Boss - a big Wall Lakitu) *Snazz the Sinister (World 1 Castle Boss - a giant snake) *Klepthrow (World 2 Fort Boss - a big Klepto) *Flamey the Fiery (World 2 Castle Boss) *Arachna (World 3 Fort Boss - a big spider) *Basher the Burly (World 3 Castle Boss - a big moose with hard antlers) *Chain Crunch (World 4 Fort Boss - a big Chain Chomp) *Kablamm the Krazy (World 4 Castle Boss - a big Kaboomba) *Hermittee (World 5 Fort Boss - a giant hermit crab) *Jupiter the Jealous (World 5 Castle Boss - a huge eel/sea monster) *Hookbill the Koopa (World 6 Fort Boss - the original boss from SMW2 but with wings) *Astro the Amazing (World 6 Castle Boss - a living space suit) *Snowshi (World 7 Fort Boss - a Yoshi statue made of snow) *Petey Piranha the Persistent (World 7 Castle Boss - an oversized Piranha Plant) *Goomblock (World 8 Fort Boss - a giant Goomba with blocks stacked on its head) *Kamek the Karetaker (World 8 Castle Boss) *Baby Bowser (World 8 Castle Boss - after beating Kamek) *Kamek the Krusher (World 8 Final Boss - after beating Baby Bowser) Gameplay The game has the same goal and controls similar to the original version. Super Yoshi's Island also takes graphics similar to Super Mario 3D World and the levels are now in 3D instead. Some of the same puzzles are featured on the game and it also included new puzzles to the game. The babies give the Yoshi different abilities that are similar to their adult counterparts in Super Mario Bros 2. Transformations also return and they are as follows: Helicopter, Digger, Car, Boat, Parachute and Snowmobile. The only new ones being the Boat, the Parachute and the Snowmobile. Trivia *The fact that Petey Piranha is the boss of World 7, a snow world, references the fact that he is also the boss of World 5 from New Super Mario Bros, which is also a snow world. The reference is further backed up with Petey Piranha being seen sleeping before being woken up by the game's villain (Kamek for Super Yoshi's Island and Bowser Jr for New Super Mario Bros) *Arachna's battle seems to be a mix of the battle against Tarantox from Super Mario Galaxy and Spideraticus from Wario World. Category:Super Yoshi Island Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Wii U games